


Ведьмакошоты

by WTF The Witcher 2021 (WTF_The_Witcher_2021)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Collage, Don't copy to another site, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Witcher_2021/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Witcher%202021
Summary: Форма работы: Типирование персонажей Ведьмака по алкогольным напиткам.Если подумать, каждому из вселенной "Ведьмака" соответствует тот или иной напиток. Узнайте какой!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Ведьмакошоты

  
[ ](https://ibb.co/ZT3W1Q5)  
[ ](https://ibb.co/sKBLJmS)  
[ ](https://ibb.co/rtVVMJj)  
[ ](https://ibb.co/SnDXc0g)  
[ ](https://ibb.co/Zg19Zwg)  
[ ](https://ibb.co/wsZwyC3)  
[ ](https://ibb.co/4WQ62ct)  
[ ](https://ibb.co/Zf6L38h)  
[ ](https://ibb.co/9g0tLmt)  
[ ](https://ibb.co/LdsF8qC)  
[ ](https://ibb.co/ZJpLJQS)  
[ ](https://ibb.co/4jyQCKX)  



End file.
